Fleeting moments of anxieties and peace
by pinecat
Summary: Mikage has just recently been turned back into a dragon. But leaving an over stressed Teito alone and breaking. As a sleepless night draws on and Teito unconsciously reaches for an escape will a certain bishop be able to calm his mind? Lab/Tei fluff. Rated T for minor blood and smooches. Please excuse this spur of the moment mess with kindness. o3o


**Same old story as usual. But meh I've recently gotten into this series and I love these two. As well as quite a few other shippings...The entire series... Arceus, who am I kidding? The entire thing is just one huge mentioned shipping of multiples! Not that I'm complaining. :3 Anyway this story is, if you couldn't tell lab/tei and rated appropriately (hopefully)(T for some violence a little gay smooch). By the way, I apologize if I get anything wrong. Only up volume 8. Also this might, maybe will inspire people to start writing for this again? No? Okay. ;w; **

**I don't own any of this except for the idea, enjoy! **

* * *

**"_Number 2741's response was 12 seconds__ slow."_**_ 'No, one of them said it again.'_** "_Commencing punishment in 5 minutes."_**_ 'They want their _mother_.'_**_ "Open doors to entry exam room." _**_'Where is mine?' Teito's mind once again rushed to comprehend what had happened. The army, seemingly forever crossing the line had made him fight a prisoner. But this prisoner was small, scrawny. _Weak. _His opposed crime was some sort of betrayal, leaking information to an unknown source. At first Teito was just fine with killing him. __But as he approached his soon-to-be-victim didn't fight. Merely bursting into tears and falling to the ground wailing. Flinching he stopped only momentarily. Snapping out of it as the monitor sparked to life. **"Don't hesitate." **Was all that was said as Teito drew up his zaiphon once more. As he struck the weeping boy in front of him the kid screeched a final plea. "MAMA, HELP ME-" Was all he got out before the blood running freely choked his throat. Eyes growing dull and lifeless. But the words didn't become lifeless in Teito's mind. Tears slightly gathering in his eyes as it fogged out every other thought. 'Where is my mother? Do I even have one? Where is she? Why did she leave me?' Even the sound of the approaching soldiers set to punish his disobedience weren't heard. At least until the first strike came. At that point though the blows became just another pain added to his deteriorating mind. Only numbing when darkness flooded his mind and sight. _

* * *

Teito woke up in a cold panicked sweat. Eyes snapping open and body lurching forward as he momentarily allowed his memories to contort his sight. But his breathing quickly returned to normal and his body visibly relaxed as a blink sent the visions away. Darting his eyes around he looked to the other boy in the room. Happy to see the other person was still peacefully sleeping. '_Well that's a relieve...Wouldn't want him to be bothered by yet another problem of mine.' _Teito thought tiredly. Lately it seemed everyone was getting into his mind. Often finding out more about himself then he even knew! But to him it just made him feel like more of a problem then he already was.

Running his hands through his hair Teito contemplated on what to do. He didn't feel like going back to bed and running the chance of another..._dream. _But it also seemed too early to be practicing with his baculus. The sun barley breaking into the morning sky. Sighing in slight annoyance he quietly got out of his bed. Mikage sleepily jumping on his shoulder and curling around his neck. Feeling a slight pang at the interaction with his former best friend made Teito only move with more hast. God only knew what he'd do to have Mikage back. But pushing the thought from his head he tried focusing on the path before him. Walking through the hallways and down the staircases he completely ignored everything and everyone around.

The only thing going through his mind was a desired escape. Teito was so sick of all this commotion. His best friend dying and coming back as a little dragon was scarring enough. But now the entire army seemed to want him dead, or even worst they wanted him back. The bishops and everyone here also seemed to be hiding or at least holding stuff out on him. He had no idea who to trust and didn't even want to really be around anyone with the lacking of the one person he actually believed. Teito tried so hard to keep from breaking down or showing any inner pain all the time that it just kept building up. And if he was being honest to himself it wasn't helping that no one really seemed to care about him anyway. Only the same interest as the army did. About what secrets he held or whatever.

Unconsciously swiping at his eyes as a few failed to hold back tears dropped to the floor. Teito had made it all the way to the exit doors of the main building when he was finally snapped out of his phase. A quiet yet clear voice calling out to him, "Teito are you alright?" Teito froze in spot. He never even noticed Labrador's presence. If that had been someone trying to harm him he would of been dead... Mentally despising himself Teito forced a smile and clearing his face of any remaining tears as he turned to face Labrador. "I-I'm fine Labrador, sorry to have concerned you. Just a bit restless and decided to go for a walk to clear my head." "To the exist of the church?" Labrador responded looking as convinced as his reply.

Starting to feel a bit cornered Teito backed away slightly turning his head to the side and replying hastily, "Don't get the wrong idea bishop Labrador, I really was just taking a walk...Its rather coincidental I wondered over here actually. Never the less I'll be heading back to bed now so if you would just move out of the way..." But as he slowly tried to walk around the bishop he couldn't deny the eyes following him. Just as he drew closer so did his anxieties. Would he get in trouble for seemingly trying to escape? He almost jumped out of his skin when Labrador suddenly reached out and lightly grabbed his arm. Mentally forcing himself not to flinch away he squeezed his eyes closed for the expected blow.

But it never came as he was gently pulled behind the bishop. Leaving the exit and heading back into the innards of the church. Finally reopening his eyes Teito blushed slightly at being handled so childishly. "Um Labrador I know where my sleeping corridors are-" "We're not going there yet." Came the sudden response that shocked the boy. Was he wrong? Was he really going to get punished? But that thought quickly parted as Teito once again realized who he was thinking about. This was Labrador! The guy that falls asleep beneath trees! There was no way this guy would harm him.

Feeling much more relaxed he started to let his mind wander again. After a few minutes of silence and most of Teito's worries leaving they finally made it to Labrador's sanctuary. Where Teito was immediately seated and Labrador quickly going to his flowers. Only partly paying attention Teito barley noticed when a peculiar silver flower was plopped into a glass of water. In turn making the water turn a sparkly silver as well. He did notice though when Labrador took up a seat next to him with a small but sad smile.

Before he could question it though Labrador quickly gulped down half of the silvery water. Making Teito even more confused then he already was. "Now drink the rest of this." "But why-" "No buts please." Labrador interjected softly motioning Teito to take the glass. Not wanting to argue with the slightly sad looking bishop he took the glass and drank...Feeling nothing as he set the glass, with the wet flower sitting at the bottom down.

After a few moments of tense silence Teito continued to look down at the glass. He didn't want to tell Labrador that the drink didn't do anything but he didn't have the heart. Heck the only thing he did feel was a bit sleepy. Gulping Teito slowly started to lift his head up when a giant wall of white fabric blocked his view. Labrador having suddenly pulled Teito into a tight hug waking up Mikage you jumped to the floor. Petting his hair as Teito merely blushed and squirmed to loosen the the iron hold, Labrador spoke up. "That drink was merely a small sleep aid with relaxing affects. Teito I know you're under a lot of stress. I hear you moving almost every night with the past that haunts your thoughts. But I want you to know you're safe. That if you ever need anything, _anything _you can ask us for help. If you don't feel comfortable with all of us confine to one. If you can't sleep with your active mind come to me and I'll help you. Just please let us help you!"

Teito had finally untensed in the grip as he leaned tiredly into Labrador. Realizing Labrador was probably waiting for a response all he could manage was a small nod. His mind dulling into a warm dreamless sleep. Once Labrador was sure Teito was sleeping calmly he carefully picked up the boy. Mikage who had been quietly waiting jumping onto Teito's stomach. Quietly the bishop made his way through the halls and chambers. He really did care for the boy who always seemed troubled. What he would to just relieve or take some of that burden away was infinite. But as all he could was watch and help only when the boy was at his weakest this was durable for him.

Entering the half empty room he went to the abandoned bed. Carefully placing the delicate flower that was the boy he held down. But as he got up to leave he heard a soft murmur from him. "Labrador...Thank you..." Came the soft and sleep slurred words. Turning back to the boy Labrador leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. "May god be with you my wounded flower."

* * *

**Okay that's done...Excuse me while I get some coffee to calm my mind over this story. Toodles,**

**PineCat. **


End file.
